


Starlight

by Laurele_Adler



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurele_Adler/pseuds/Laurele_Adler
Summary: Verena est une chasseuse de prime en herbe qui a rejoint l'équipe de têtes brûlées du capitaine Jacobson. Mais ce dernier travaille pour le Collectionneur, et rien n'échappe à l'œil de ce dernier.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède aucun personnage des Gardiens de la Galaxie ou de Marvel, et donc je n'utilise le personnage et le monde de Taneleer Tivan que pour m'amuser en écrivant... voilà :-) !

 

 

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le groupe de chasseurs de primes se posait sur Knowhere. Depuis qu'elle les avait rejoints, Verena les avait souvent entendu parler de la tête tranchée d'un Céleste qui avait été transformée en station minière. Ils avaient parlé des mines d'Exitar, qui extrayaient la substance de cet être extraordinaire pour ensuite en faire bénéficier le marché noir. Tout cela sous la coupe de Taneleer Tivan, dit le Collectionneur.

On lui avait dit que Tivan possédait un musée dans lequel il conservait les créatures et objets intergalactiques les plus rares. On disait que son intérêt était devenu obsession, qui était devenue à son tour comme une folie. Il était aussi vieux que l'Univers lui-même…

Qu'est-ce qui était vrai dans tout ce que ses acolytes lui avaient raconté ? Après avoir entendu tant d'histoires, la jeune femme était très curieuse de rencontrer ce Tivan et de voir son musée.

 

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'entrée quand une jeune femme à la peau d'un rose presque fuschia vint se poster entre les deux gardes. Elle était probablement krylorienne, se dit Verena en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

 

" _Veuillez me suivre, capitaine Jacobson, " dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement devant lui.

 

Ce dernier ouvrit la marche, les autres suivant derrière en faisant des commentaires peu discrets sur la tenue de l'employée. Verena secoua la tête avec un soupir, lançant des regards autour d'elle. L'endroit était du genre lugubre, et possédait quelque chose qui lui fit immédiatement froid dans le dos. Comment les créatures qu'elle voyait pouvaient vivre ainsi ? Elle leva la tête et se rendit compte que la collection se poursuivait sur plusieurs étages. Verena n'avait jamais vu un endroit pareil de toute sa vie.

 

" _Bienvenue, capitaine, " fit une voix nouvelle et grave, qui la rappela aussitôt à l'ordre.

 

Le groupe venait à la rencontre d'un homme grand, aux cheveux blancs et fournis, et à l'allure singulière. Il était habillé d'un grand manteau cramoisi et gris ; de la fourrure dépassait des coutures aux épaules, et descendait en une cape dans son dos. Verena, qui se tenait à l'arrière, ne put voir en détail son visage, mais elle remarqua qu'il avait souligné ses yeux de noir, et qu'un trait de la même couleur barrait sa lèvre inférieure.

 

" _J'imagine que vous avez apporté ce que je vous avais demandé ? "

 

Jacobson hocha la tête, et tendit la grande boîte en métal qu'il avait transportée à bout de bras.

La jeune femme connaissait déjà la suite. La bestiole qu'ils avaient capturé leur avait mobilisé quatre semaines de travail. Elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée de les entendre parler de la paye qu'ils obtiendraient. Étant la dernière arrivée dans l'équipe, la jeune femme était de toute manière rémunérée avec un lance-pierre. En revanche, Verena était beaucoup plus intéressée par les conteneurs et les créatures qui les entouraient.

 

" _Pourquoi ne vous mettriez-vous pas à l'aise ? Carina va vous servir de quoi vous désaltérer, " dit le Collectionneur.

 

A distance, elle entendit le groupe s'éloigner, tandis qu'elle restait en arrière, les yeux rivés sur certaines pièces du " musée " de Tivan. Elle perdit alors la notion du temps.

 

 

 

 

Verena pencha la tête en observant un spécimen dans l'un des terrariums. La créature semblait plongée dans un état d'apathie qui pouvait être tout aussi préoccupant que normal, si tel était le comportement habituel de cette créature. Cette observation la remplit d'effroi, et inconsciemment de fascination. Pouvait-on encore parler de vie en telle captivité ?

 

" _On fait bien vivre des animaux en captivité dans votre monde, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda une voix juste derrière elle.

 

En réprimant un sursaut, Verena s'aperçut que leur hôte la regardait par-dessus son nez et sa taille imposante, les mains dans le dos. Son air était dégagé, mais fier. Elle se demanda un instant comment il avait pu deviner aussi facilement la désapprobation qui l'habitait, puis se rappela ce que disaient les rumeurs sur le Collectionneur : immortel, télépathe, tout-puissant entres autres choses…

 

" _Ces animaux dont vous parlez ont de l'espace et peuvent évoluer dans des enclos qui ressemblent à leur habitat naturel. Ces créatures en revanche… n'ont parfois même pas la place de s'allonger. "

 

" _Je les garde ici par soucis de préservation, mademoiselle. Beaucoup d'entre elles risqueraient l'extinction si elles sortaient de ces murs. "

 

" _Quand elles mourront, elles seront éteintes de toute manière. Ce n'est pas une réserve que vous tenez, mais un endroit à mi-chemin entre la prison et le sanctuaire. "

 

L'air satisfait de Taneleer Tivan s'affaissa légèrement, son regard intense ne la quittant jamais. Mais en lui répondant, il retrouva rapidement sa superbe.

 

" _Comme vous y allez. Avez-vous l'habitude d'être aussi directe lorsque vous êtes invitée quelque part ? "

La jeune femme déglutit en se sentant gênée. Cependant, Verena avait le sentiment d'avoir touché un angle mort dans sa philosophie si philanthrope.

 

" _Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je n'avais pas conscience de vous avoir offensé. "

 

Cette fois-ci, Tivan sourit franchement en s'approchant imperceptiblement d'elle, ce qui fit frissonner Verena.

 

" _Rassurez-vous, je ne le suis pas. Je peux comprendre votre réaction. Elle est assez commune chez les êtres tels que vous. "

 

" _C'est à dire ? " demanda-t-elle, se sentant à son tour provoquée.

 

" _Oh, " fit-il avec un geste de feinte contrition, " je veux dire, des êtres mortels, qui n'ont vécu que quelques décennies, et qui disparaîtront après quelques-unes de plus. Si vous existiez depuis plusieurs millions d'années, vous vous rendriez compte que la perspective de l'existence et du sens de la vie devient bien... différente. "

 

Verena croisa les bras, le regard clairement contrarié, mais l'expression glaciale.

 

" _Vraiment ? Développe-t-on une forme d'insensibilité au fil des siècles ? " demanda-t-elle d'un air désinvolte. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le terrarium pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard qu'elle imaginait devenir plus sombre. " Imaginez-vous échouer dans l'une de ces… vitrines. Je mourrais d'abord d'ennui avant de mourir de faim. "

 

Elle entendit le Collectionneur émettre un rire sec.

 

" _Vous pensez que vous vous laisseriez mourir de faim ? "

 

" _Je préférerais me laisser dépérir plutôt que de passer les prochaines décennies à ne rien faire d'autre que voir déambuler des chasseurs de prime et des clients jour après jour. "

 

" _Quelle imagination vous avez-là, mademoiselle. Vous pensez vraiment que j'accepterais que vous vous laissiez mourir ? "

 

Verena fit un pas de côté pour l'observer à nouveau, sentant que l'échange était en train de prendre un tour inattendu, et qu'elle peinait d'ailleurs à décrypter.

 

" _Vous avez raison. Tout d'abord, il serait assez peu probable qu'une _créature_ telle que moi puisse vous intéresser. Je suis horriblement commune. "

 

Tivan soutint son regard plusieurs secondes, avant de hocher la tête en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

 

" _Combien cela serait vrai, vous seriez surprise de l'attention que je peux porter au bien-être de certaines pièces de ma collection. "

 

" _Vous voulez dire que les créatures qui sont séquestrées ici ne sont pas toutes droguées afin d'être plus dociles ? "

 

Elle pouvait voir la mâchoire du Collectionneur se serrer, pourtant il ne perdit rien de son sang-froid et de son air poli.

 

" _En effet, mademoiselle. Et à bien y réfléchir, je n'aurais aucune envie de vous sédater. Vous avez une conversation si _stimulante_. "

 

Ils retrouvèrent les autres membres du groupe de chasseurs de prime, avec un certain soulagement pour la jeune femme.

 

" _Verena, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner, " gronda Jacobson d'un air mécontent.

 

La jeune femme haussa légèrement les épaules en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

 

" _Excusez notre nouvelle recrue, Tivan, elle est encore jeune et inexpérimentée. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. "

 

Leur hôte secoua la tête d'un air agréable.

 

" _Je la trouve tout à fait charmante. "

 

Jacobson partit d'un grand rire gras.

 

" _Ah, ah ! Si vous la voulez, Tivan, faites-moi une offre et elle est à vous ! "

 

Cette fois-ci la jeune femme intervint.

 

" _Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! "

 

" _Mais bien sûr que je plaisante, Verena. Ah, les femmes, alors ! "

 

Cette dernière secoua la tête en se demandant pourquoi elle travaillait avec une bande d'abrutis pareils.

La fin des transactions se passa sans plus de heurt. La jeune femme dû subir les plaisanteries grossières de ses collègues de travail, mais ce n'était rien de nouveau depuis qu'elle avait intégré leur groupe.

Quand les échanges prirent fin, Tivan salua ses pourvoyeurs, avant de s'arrêter devant la jeune femme. Heureusement pour elle, les autres étaient déjà en train de tourner les talons, leurs crédits en poche.  
Le Collectionneur se pencha alors avec un certain théâtralisme et lui prit la main. Plutôt médusée, elle le regarda faire, comme si sa main ne lui appartenait plus.

 

" _J'espère vous revoir bientôt, Verena. Vous semblez… plus subtile que vos acolytes, même si vous n'approuvez pas mes activités. J'aurai plaisir à faire affaire avec vous à l'avenir, si l'occasion se présente. "

 

Elle sentit ses lèvres frôler à peine sa peau, pourtant le geste lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure. En luttant contre elle-même, la jeune femme le laissa faire en baissant des yeux interloqués sur lui. Il garda quelques secondes sa pose faussement obséquieuse, puis se redressa de toute sa taille.

 

" Verena ! " aboya son chef depuis l'entrée de Knowhere.

 

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête à Tivan.

 

" _J'y réfléchirai, " souffla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

 

Sur le chemin du retour, Verena repassa dans sa tête l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le Collectionneur. Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas l'admettre, leur conversation l'avait impactée. Tout d'abord à cause de son… hobby. Elle pouvait trouver tant de raisons de condamner ce qu'il faisait qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment lui-même, si âgé et sage qu'il pouvait être, ne voyait pas l'aspect amoral de garder des créatures dans de telles conditions. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne gardait que des plantes et des êtres qui n'étaient pas doués de conscience !

Elle n'avait pas vraiment choisi l'activité de chasseur de prime. Ce mode de vie lui était plus tombé dessus qu'autre chose, et comme pas mal de gens dans l'univers, elle s'était naturellement tournée vers la première source de revenu qu'elle pouvait trouver. Traquer des primes était bien mieux que de récurer le sol d'une boui-boui crasseux, ou de se vendre au plus offrant.

Elle avait toujours trouvé plus acceptable de livrer des repris de justice, des malfrats de plus ou moins gros calibre qu'elle savait coupables de crimes avérés. Mais l'idée d'apporter à Tivan des créatures sans défense, qui n'avaient rien fait, et qui allaient être condamnées à une longue mais certaine agonie dans un terrarium n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé faire.  
Ce job était-il vraiment fait pour elle ? La jeune femme n'était pas encore totalement dénuée d'une conscience, ou d'empathie.

Pourtant quelque chose chez Tivan la fascinait, et cela la dérangeait profondément. L'endroit dans lequel il vivait était lugubre, et quelque chose chez lui la mettait en garde contre un danger, même s'il ne montrait qu'un extérieur affable et poli.  
Mais la soif de crédits faciles à se faire était également très présente en elle. Verena n'avait pas encore gagné grand-chose depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le groupe de Jacobson. C'est sûr, elle avait eu de plus nombreuses opportunités de travail, et elle avait rencontré Tivan, ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé sinon. Mais par conséquent ils devaient se partager tout ce qu'ils gagnaient, et tout diviser par six, en comptant une déduction de sa paye du fait qu'elle était débutante, était franchement peu satisfaisant.

 

L'équipe avait décidé de dépenser un peu de la paye de Tivan dans un bar à strip-tease qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement. Essayant d'ignorer les gogo danseuses qui se trémoussaient sur des podiums autour d'eux, Verena prit une gorgée de son cocktail, appréciant particulièrement le glaçage au sel autour du verre. La légère brûlure de l'alcool, puis la vague chaude qui l'envahit lui firent fermer un instant les yeux avec plaisir. La journée avait été longue. Mais le répit fut de courte durée.

 

" _Alors Verena, on a tapé dans l'œil de Tivan ? " fit Oleg avec un air entendu, avant de terminer son deuxième shot de vodka.

 

La jeune femme lui lança un regard peu impressionné, avant de répondre avec un soupir.

 

" _J'irai pas jusque-là, mon vieux, " dit-elle entre ses dents.

 

Ce dernier parti d'un grand éclat de rire, tandis que Jacobson arrivait avec son verre. Les autres étaient allés s'installer devant l'un des podiums.

 

" _Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? " demanda-t-il en voyant l'hilarité de son équipier et l'air irrité de la jeune femme.

 

" _Oleg trouve que j'ai tapé dans l'œil du Collectionneur, " expliqua Verena de mauvaise grâce.

 

Jacobson se mit à rire lui aussi, mettant fin au vain espoir qu'aurait pu avoir la jeune femme d'être soutenue par quelqu'un.

 

" _Je me suis dit la même chose ! T'avoueras qu'il fait pas faire des tours privés de sa collection comme ça à tout le monde ! "

 

La jeune femme allait rétorquer qu'il ne lui avait pas fait faire un tour privé de sa collection, mais se contenta de replonger son nez dans le verre à margarita. Elle n'avait clairement pas la force de se lancer dans une argumentation avec eux, ils semblaient bien trop satisfaits de leur propre version comme ça.

La soirée continuait de progresser bon train, quand Oleg se décida à partir rejoindre ses compagnons devant les filles qui retiraient leur haut de bikini. Verena ne savait pas si c'était les lumières néon ou la boîte à rythme qui lui tapait le plus sur les nerfs, mais elle se disait que si elle prenait une deuxième margarita son irritation finirait par se diluer en un bourdonnement appréciable. Oui. Peut-être que la solution résidait dans la quantité de téquila à ingérer avant que cette situation devienne potable.

Elle finit par lancer un regard en coin à Jacobson, qui profitait de la vue depuis sa chaise, lançant par moment des encouragements aux filles. Totalement révoltant, à tant de niveaux, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à grand-chose d'autre dans un coin pareil.

 

" _Je peux te poser une question ? " finit-elle par demander, en faisant signe à la serveuse de passer les voir.

 

Jacobson lui adressa un sourire qui laissait voir sa dent en or et un peu trop de gencive.

 

" _Demande toujours. "

 

A son ton plus lent et pâteux, elle pouvait deviner que les nombreux bocs de bière qu'il avait commandés commençaient à faire effet. Cela n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Elle commanda une autre margarita à la serveuse avant de poursuivre.

 

" _Ça te dérange pas de faire affaire avec Taneleer Tivan ? "

 

" _Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? " demanda-t-il aussitôt en la regardant comme si ça question était totalement saugrenue.

 

Hum. Peut-être que sa question l'était totalement au fond, vu à qui elle s'adressait. Malgré le fait qu'il la faisait se sentir totalement stupide, elle poursuivit.

 

" _Ça te dérange pas d'apporter une personne totalement innocente à Tivan pour qu'il l'enferme pour toujours dans un bocal ? "

 

" _Qu'est-ce qui te dit que la personne est toujours innocente ? Qu'est-ce qui te -" il se reprit en s'énervant légèrement, " tu réfléchis beaucoup trop pour être chasseur de prime, Verena, je te l'ai déjà dit, bordel ! Tout ce que t'as à faire quand t'es un chasseur, c'est accepter la mission la plus facile et qui rapporte le plus, faire ton boulot, ramener la marchandise à ton commanditaire, puis encaisser les crédits. C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas te prendre la tête avec des questions de bien et de mal ? C'est pas ton rôle de réfléchir. "

 

Verena l'écouta, pensive, encaissant tout ce que son patron venait de dire.

 

" _Ça me gênait pas de chasser des types qui ont commis des crimes, mais les créatures que veut le Collectionneur ne sont pas pareilles. "

 

" _Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tout ce qui compte, c'est le nombre de crédits que t'as accumulé à la fin de la journée. Point barre. "

 

Fatiguée, la jeune femme se laissa retomber dans sa chaise. A point nommé, la margarita venait d'arriver entre ses mains. Elle adressa vaguement un signe de tête à la serveuse, avant d'en boire une gorgée.

 

" _Fait attention, poulette, te ramollis pas, " continua Jacobson en pointant un index dans sa direction. " La première qualité d'un chasseur de prime c'est de pas trop réfléchir. "

 

La jeune femme pouffa. " J'imagine qu'il doit pas être trop con non plus. "

 

" _C'est ça, fais ta maligne, " maugréa son chef en secouant la tête. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se permettre ce genre de familiarité parce qu'il avait déjà plusieurs coups dans le nez à ce stade de la soirée. " La cervelle du chasseur, elle est focalisée sur l'objectif, et c'est tout. Tu te demandes comment, mais jamais pourquoi. Comment tu vas le chopper, combien de temps ça va te prendre, à quel moment tu vas le faire. " Il étendit un bras vers elle pour lui tapoter le crâne du bout du doigt. " Mais. Tu. Te. Poses. Pas. De. Questions ! "

 

Verena recula en repoussant sa main avec un grognement.

 

" _C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! "

 

" _Y'a pas de moralité chez nous. "

 

Sous son regard de professeur qui se voulait sévère, la jeune femme finit par hocher la tête, avant de retourner à son verre.

 

 

 

Ce fut peut-être un mois et demi plus tard que l'équipe reçut une transmission provenant de Nowhere, alors qu'ils revenaient d'une mission assez périlleuse. Verena s'en était sortie avec quelques égratignures, mais ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour se donner plusieurs jours de vacances après ça, avant d'accepter la moindre mission.

 

" _Ça vient du Collectionneur, " dit l'un de ses équipiers, en pianotant sur la console de contrôle.

 

La jeune femme vint se tenir derrière lui, intriguée. Les autres membres de l'équipage qui ne pilotaient pas les rejoignirent.

 

" _Je lance la transmission, chef ? "

 

Jacobson, qui se tenait aux commandes, appela Oleg pour le reprendre, et finit par les rejoindre. Pour qu'il soit le seul face à son interlocuteur, les autres se mirent sur le côté pour entendre l'échange sans être vus.

 

" _Vas-y, Ben, " fit-il en croisant les bras. Ce dernier lança la transmission.

 

Aussitôt, la tête de Taneleer Tivan apparut à l'écran, sa chevelure blanche toujours aussi foisonnante et son regard souligné de noir.

 

" _Salutations, capitaine Jacobson. "

 

" _Salutation Tivan. Quelle bonne surprise, nous ne pensions pas vous revoir si vite. "

 

" _J'ai une mission qui pourrait vous intéresser, si vous êtes disponible rapidement. "

 

Jacobson se gratta la tête, comme pour montrer ostensiblement sa gêne.

 

" _C'est que, nous revenons justement d'une mission, Tivan, et que nous avions décidé de prendre du bon temps pendant un petit moment après… "

 

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en observant son chef. Se tenant sur le côté, elle pouvait voir que Jacobson n'était pas si désolé que ça. Peut-être espérait-il se faire désirer un peu, et faire monter la prime ?

 

" _Cela ne pose pas de problème à mon sens, Jacobson. Je n'aurai pas besoin de toute votre équipe, mais seulement d'une personne. Verena travaille-t-elle toujours avec vous ? C'est un travail qui pourrait tout à fait lui convenir. "

 

Jacobson lança aussitôt un regard vers la jeune femme, son cerveau tournant apparemment à toute vitesse. Il finit par émettre un rire gêné.

 

" _Elle travaille toujours avec nous, oui. Mais nous ne faisons pas de missions individuelles, vous voyez… "

 

" _Cela ne doit pas être un problème pour vous. La somme que je payerai sera à partager entre vous tous. "

 

Le chef des chasseurs de prime partit d'un rire plus franc et se tapa la cuisse.

 

" _Dans ce cas, Tivan, je suis certain que nous pourrons faire affaire ! Quand est-ce qu'on vous la dépose ? "

 

Outrée que les choses se décident sans elle, Verena voulut intervenir, mais elle fut retenue par ses collègues et un regard de mise en garde de Jacobson quand elle émit un son indigné.

 

" _Dans les meilleurs délais, capitaine. C'est une affaire que je ne veux pas laisser traîner. "

 

" _Très bien. Vous la verrez dans les jours qui viennent, le temps que nous déposions notre prime et qu'on vous l'envoie. "

 

" _Parfait. Je l'attendrai. "

 

La transmission s'arrêta net sur ces dernières paroles. Verena parvint enfin à se défaire de la poigne des autres membres de l'équipage, en y mettant toute sa force.

 

" _Tu penses pas que tu aurais pu me demander mon avis, Jacobson ? "

 

" _Ton avis dans ce cas-là n'a pas d'importance, Verena. Aucune. Tu vas aller voir Tivan, tu vas faire tout ce qu'il te dit de faire, il nous paiera, et là tu pourras te prendre des vacances. "  
Il posa une main bourrue sur son épaule en passant. " Prends ça comme un bonus ! "

 

 

 

Le lendemain, l'équipe déposa la dernière prime qu'ils avaient et se partagèrent le butin. Au moment de donner sa part à Verena, Jacobson lui fit un clin d'œil peu relevé.

 

" _Voilà ta part, poulette. Ça te fera un peu d'argent de poche sur Nowhere. Et tu sais quoi, tu devrais t'arranger un peu, ça te donnera plus d'argument pour négocier notre paye avec Tivan. "

 

Tout le monde se mit à rire, tandis qu'elle se levait, ses crédits en main, pour aller s'enfermer dans ce qui leur servait de toilettes-salle de douche. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle se calme un coup. Elle ferma d'un grand coup le capot des toilettes pour s'asseoir dessus. Plus ça allait, moins elle supportait cette bande de balourds sans éducation. Pourquoi s'était-elle mise dans un pétrin pareil ? Pourquoi ?  
Elle finit par se lever, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. En voyant sa mine dans le miroir elle ne pouvait constater qu'une chose : elle avait grand besoin de repos. Et ce de manière prolongée, pas une nouvelle mission qui allait prendre on ne sait combien de temps, commanditée par un obsessionnel-compulsif des collections.

Tant qu'elle y était, la jeune femme pouvait tout aussi bien prendre une douche pour essayer de se décrasser un peu. Elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose avec ses épais cheveux bruns qu'elle avait essayé de couper elle-même, mais elle pouvait au moins essayer de sentir le savon, et non un savant mélange de poudre, de sang, de sueur et de cambouis.


End file.
